Mcsteamy and Alex
by lukebb
Summary: Hot and heavy version in which all the main characters are still alive and Alex and Mark are the star couple.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear McSteamys coming back?" asked Meredith as she closed her patients heart."Are you serious? Again? I thought Derek finally chased him off the last time he was here." Izzie said taking a bite out of her sandwich."Hah. Yeah i wish i could have seen his face after Derek decked him last month." Christina said while practicing her sutures on a triage dolls arm."Olivia told me he's already scheduled an awesome surgery for next week" said George stealing half of Izzie's lunch."Nooo!" Izzie screamed. "This is all the food I have for the entire day!""I don't have any!." George informed Izzie. "And I've got to operate with Bailey in an hour." He leaned back seeming pleased with his excuse."Good for you." Izzie said grabbing the sandwich out of George's hand, "Go kick some ass. And while your at it, go find your own food." Izzie said taking a huge bite out of her sandwich."Fine." Izzie leaned back in her chair as George bumped into Alex when he stormed out of the room crankily."Jeez, what's O'malley's problem?" Alex asked."Eh, nothing. He's just being a baby as usual." Christina said in a low mono tone."Cool. So what you guys talking about?" Alex asked."Mark Sloan." Meredith said blatantly."What? Why? I thought he was gone?" Alex said questioningly."Yeah he was but he's coming back tomorrow." Izzie 's face went blank as he remembered the last time he'd seen Mark Sloan…..-FLASHBACK-"Beep Beep Beep." Alex looked down at his pager. "On call room? Who's paging me from the on call room?" Alex thought to his self getting into the elevator."Hey. Headed up?" Meredith asked pushing the button to close the door."Yeah, someone paged me to the on call room." Alex said still curious as to who it was."Oh, well have fun I guess." Meredith said assuming she knew what he was going to go do."Nah, I don't think it's that. In fact I'm sure it's not." Alex said going through the list of people it could be in his head."Whatever you say Alex." Meredith said walking out of the elevator giggling."Hey I'm serious!" Alex called out to her. " Eh. Whatever." He said to himself walking to the on call opened the door to see….nothing. It was completely dark."Hello?" Alex said reaching to turn on the light. But as he reached for it he felt someone pull him into the room and shove him onto the bed."Hey what the hell!" Alex screamed at the person."Calm down Karev." Alex heard as the figure turned on the light."Sloan? What the hell man?" Alex said squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light."Sorry but I didn't want anyone else finding out about this." Mark explained as Alex's eyes finally adjusted to the light and he saw Mark had a swollen eye with a deep cut below it."Holy crap dude! What the hell happened to your face?" Alex said surprised."Ok listen i don't need all the questions i just need you to stitch it up. Normally i could do this myself but i can't see very well out of my eye so if you could just…" Mark said gesturing to his eye."Oh yeah sure, I guess. I'll go get a suturing kit." Alex got off the bed to get one."Already got one. It's on the top bunk." Mark said sitting down on the chair next to the beds."So your really not gonna tell me what happened?" Alex said finishing up the last stitch and cutting the excess thread off."Nope. But I am gonna ask you one last favor." Mark said blatantly."And whats that?" Alex said smiling sarcastically."I need you to sneak me outta here." Mark whispered standing up."What? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Alex asked."Does it look like I care Karev? Just do it!" Mark screamed in his face."Wow dude chill. I'll see what I can do." Alex said walking out of the minutes later came back with gurney and a jacket."Seriously Karev? That's the best you could do?" Mark said questioningly."Do you wanna do this or just complain about it? The halls only gonna be clear for five minutes?" Alex said pushing the gurney to the bed."Yeah ok. This better work Karev or you won't see the inside of the O.R. for a month!" Mark threatened."I have a better idea." Alex said walking right up to Sloan." You shut up and get in the gurney right now and when I get you out of here, cause I _will_ get you outta here, you let me in on every surgery you have for _two_ _months_, otherwise you can wheel yourself out of here. Deal?" "Huh, I always thought you were just the guy who skimmed by just above the line but your actually pretty smart Karev, and I think we've got a deal." Mark said reaching out and shaking his hand.10 minutes later Karev pulled into the parking lot for Mark's apartment."I still don't really understand why you couldn't drive yourself home." Alex said."I told you, I car pooled over with Torres and she left early to go out with Robins." Mark explained. "Anyway thanks for the ride Karev. I'll see you in the O.R. tomorrow." "See ya then." Alex said as Mark closed the door to his car and walked to the front door of his the way up to his apartment Mark thought about how cool it was that Alex helped him even if he didn't really have a choice. He'd never admit it but Alex actually reminded him of himself when he was a resident, cocky, good-looking, had a lot of sex, but even with all the sex he was clearly lonely. Then of course thinking about sex got him wanting to have sex which he knew he couldn't do on account of his eye. So he settled for a good old fashion jerk-off session. He stripped all his clothes forgetting how amazing it felt to walk around nude with everything hanging out to see. Walking to the kitchen he poured himself a glass of wine and drank it then grabbed the bottle and took it with him to the shower. He stepped into the shower putting the wine bottle on the side after taking a few more sips. Turning on the shower and letting the hot steamy water run off his shoulders and down his back was an amazing feeling. He grabbed a bar of soap and ran it all over his body letting the suds wash away all his stress. He started thinking about his last sexual escapade with a nurse from peds, he didn't even remember her name which turned him on even more. He ran his hand down his chest twisting his nipples, letting them get hard before he moved lower down past his abs and down his thighs being sure to avoid his dick. One of his favorite things to do while jerking off was to tease himself mostly because he loved when other people teased him. After a while of teasing he cupped his ball sac rolling and squeezing each individual nut hard enough that he cringed but not hard enough for it to actually hurt. Then in one single movement he stroked his entire cock tip to base. Normally he'd string this along for a while but today wasn't about teasing or enjoying the time, it was about the end result. The feeling he got as he exploded and all he thought about was how good it felt to cum and to see who he'd think about as he did it. So he didn't wait or go slow he went full blast stroking faster then he ever had even stronger then when he was a horny teenager jerking off to porn he stole from his older brother, and it felt amazing. As he came to his climax he reached behind behind himself and kneaded his ass slipping his hand his ass cheeks and he quickly entered a finger into his puckered hole going just as fast in and out as he was up and down, and when he was finally ready to come…..KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK."


	2. Want vs Need

As he came to his climax he reached behind behind himself and kneaded his ass slipping his hand his ass cheeks and he quickly entered a finger into his puckered hole going just as fast in and out as he was up and down, and when he was finally ready to come…..KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Fuck!" Mark screamed louder then he ever had before but not because he came.

"I swear to god if someone isn't dying I'm going to fucking kill someone myself." He said to himself as he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself, which was difficult considering he had the biggest boner of all time.

As he looked through the peep hole he saw it was a soaking wet Alex holding his arms tightly to his chest. Mark stood there for a moment debate wether or not he should just not say anything, pretend he was asleep. But he decided he couldn't do that to someone who just helped him the way Alex did. So he opened the door.

"Hey Karev. What the hell are you doing here?" Mark said with a big smile but he really just wanted him to leave.

"Uh, my car broke down. I didn't really have anywhere else to go." Alex said hanging his head down embarrassed by the situation.

"Oh, well I guess you could stay the night. But your gonna have to take the couch." Mark said thinking about how sweet and innocent Alex looked when he was all vulnerable. "Wait. What the fuck? Why was I thinking that? Eh, it's probably just my horny dick talking." Mark thought to himself remembering that he still had a huge boner, which Alex was staring at right now.

"Thanks man. So uh I guess I'll just go lay down." Alex said snapping out of the trance Mark's cock had put on him and stepping into the apartment.

"Umm, ok. So I'll just leave it to ya I guess." Mark replied rearranging his towel to make his situation a little less noticeable.

"Kay' see ya tomorrow." Alex said walking over to the couch and lying down, still shivering from the deluge he'd recently escaped.

Mark saw Alex lay down on the couch shivering uncontrollably and half thought he should just leave him be. After all he was supposed to be the sexy asshole surgeon who did what he wanted when he wanted but as he started to walk away he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and saw his face and the stitches Alex had sewn and he realized wether he liked it or not he was gonna have to be Alex's friend. Atleast for the night anyway. So he walked to the bathroom and got a towel then threw it on top of Alex.

"Go take a shower Karev. I don't need you getting sick and throwing up all over my couch." Mark said trying to play off the sudden kindness he was using as selfishness but Alex saw right through it, he'd used it so many times himself. But he wouldn't say anything because he really did need a shower.

"Thanks dude." Alex said bringing the towel with him as he walked toward the bathroom.

"First on your right Karev!" Mark yelled to Alex as he entered the hall.

Alex turned the doorknob to the bathroom and stepped in to the room. He quickly shut and locked the door not wanting Mark to see what he was about to do. He stripped of his shirt and shoes then removed his pants carefully lifting them above the huge boner he had. Alex knew why he'd gotten this boner, but he didn't know how to explain it so he just acted like he'd gotten it from remembering his last one night stand, and it worked until he started jerking off. As he stroked his dick all he could think about was Mark. How hot he was when he was wounded and vulnerable. How sexy it was when he bossed him around. How fucking huge his dick looked through that damn towel and how his six pack glistened when it was wet. All these thoughts running through Alex's head over and over again. Finally as he was about to come he had to work really hard to make sure he didn't scream out Mark's name.

"Nugh!" Alex screamed as he came full blast shooting all over the glass shower doors. When his orgasm was finished he collapsed to the floor exhausted, his arm shaking from the intense workout it just performed.

"Hey Karev! You ok in there!" Mark screamed on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah everything's fine! The water was just too hot!" Alex screamed back still fully drained of energy.

Mark knew a cum shot when he heard one and Alex was definitely lying about hot water. Knowing what Alex had just done in the shower made Mark even hornier. Thinking about Alex standing in the shower he had had so many sexual fantasies in was so hot. There he goes again, he was thinking about Alex and he didn't know why? He'd never had these thoughts towards any other guys besides maybe Derek, ok and maybe a little about Jackson. But that was normal wasn't it? He didn't know, and he didn't want to think about it anymore, he just wanted to sleep, so he walked into his room and shut the door just in time to see Alex walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

**_-2 hours later-_**

Mark woke up in the middle of the night to get some water, completely forgetting Alex Karev was in his living room sleeping on his couch. He walked into the kitchen completely naked and half asleep, poured himself a glass of water then started to walk back to his room seeing Alex on the couch naked because his towel had fallen off. Mark would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but Alex looked good naked. He had the cute face and the tight body and definitely had an above average sized cock. Mark found himself admiring it, he even looked down and compared it to his own. He was definitely bigger but Alex was still a good 9 inches Mark thought.

Mark was still observing the young surgeons body when Alex started tossing on the couch. Mark thought he was waking up and when he heard Alex call his name out he thought he was caught but Alex just turned over and started moaning.

"Ugh, Mark. Harder go harder." Mark heard Alex say in his sleep."Please. Touch me. Mark touch me!" Alex started to scream.

Mark knew it was wrong the second he did it but before he knew what he was doing he wrapped his hand around Alex's pulsing cock and started pumping his fist up and down. It was the kinkiest thing Mark had done in years. As he started pumping faster Alex started bucking his hips up to meet Marks fist and moments later he came all over his chest and Mark's hand.

"Ugh." Alex said as his intense orgasm started to wake him Mark quickly ran back to his room throwing the towel over Alex's lower half as he did. As Mark laid on his bed thinking about what he'd just done he started getting hard at the thought of taking Alex like Alex had just dreamed, and it was the best fantasy Mark had ever seen. He started imagining all the places they could fuck. In the on call room, in the shower, the kitchen, a car, up against a wall. You name it Mark thought of it, and for the rest of the night thats all he could think about. He thought about Alex under him moaning his name as he thrusted into him repeatedly. He thought about getting down on his knees and blowing Alex til he came deep into his throat. He thought about all the kinky fantasies the women he'd slept with never wanted to perform that he could do with Alex, like sex in public. It was the best night of his life and as dawn approached and he heard his and Alex's pagers wake them up to get ready he knew he wouldn't be able to think straight til he got what he wanted.

_And he wanted Alex Karev._


	3. Has Alex Karev actually changed?

-End Flashback-"Hello? Alex? Hello?" Izzie said waving her hand in front of his face."What? Oh sorry just spacing out I guess." Alex said sitting in the chair next to Meredith."Alex you look like hell. you want some?" Meredith said handing him half of her sandwich."Yeah thanks." Alex said taking the sandwich. "Does anyone know why he left anyway?""All i know is that he got into a fight with Derek and the next day he was gone. But Derek called him a couple days later and they made up so I don't really know." Meredith explained to Alex."Torres told me he didn't even pack. Just bought a plane ticket and left. No one even knows where he went." Christina added still focused on suturing up her dolls arm."That's so weird." Izzie commented. "And kinda a douchebag move if you ask me. I mean he had responsibilities didn't he? Eh, just proves looks aren't everything." "Just shut up Iz. You don't even know what the hell happened!" Alex yelled at Izzie leaving the room with Meredith not far behind."Alex! What the hell! What was that all about?" Meredith asked when she finally caught up with Alex in the elevator."I can't take it anymore Mer! I have to tell someone!" Alex screamed pushing the emergency stop button on the elevator."What is it!" Meredith screamed back at him."I had sex with Sloan!" Alex yelled relieved to finally tell someone."…what?" Meredith said with a huge smile on her face. "Are you serious?" "Yes." Alex said with a sigh."And i don't know what to do about it Mer. He left right after it happened. What kind of jerk does that?" Alex said tearing up."Aw." Meredith said hugging Alex. "The kind who's Mark Sloane, Alex." "You know, your being a lot calmer about this then I thought you would." Alex said wiping his nose clear with his sleeve."Well I thought I'd hold of the "Was he as good as he says" questions til later. I mean this must have been a horrible secret to keep!" Meredith said surprised he kept it as long as he did."Yeah horrible, wonderful, amazing, it was everything at once Mer, and I'm so glad you don't hate me." Alex said hugging Meredith again."Hate you? Why would I hate you for this?" Meredith asked holding Alex's face between hear hands."Because, well I don't know. I just thought if I told you everything would change." Alex said"Well I can't promise there won't be any changes but I'm sure they'll all be good changes." Meredith said giving Alex a tissue to wipe his eyes clear."Thanks. And I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone. I don't know how Sloane would feel if he came back and everyone knew he fucked me." Alex said pressing the button to reactivate the elevator."Well lets not worry about Mcdouche right now. Lets just worry about why he's coming back. What exactly happened that night? I mean don't need all the dirty details but why do you think he left." Meredith said as the elevator doors opened at the second floor."I don't know. I thought we had a good night. I mean he definitely enjoyed himself, and it was great for me too." Alex said going through the night again, getting a little hard remembering certain details."So you just woke up the next morning and he was gone? Didn't leave a note? Didn't call? Nothing?" Meredith asked in disbelief."Yeah he texted me." Alex said getting his phone out and showing Meredith the text."Thanks for the great night sorry i couldn't stay wish i could explain" Meredith read out loud. "What the hell kinda text is that?" "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm not even sure how this all got started." Alex said walking into an on call room with Meredith not so far behind still rereading the text."Well have you talked to him since? Did you ask why he's coming back?" She asked handing Alex his phone back."No not yet. I thought about texting him but I have no idea what I'd say. Hell i don't even know what I'm gonna do when he gets back!" He said starting to stress out."Hey just calm down. I think you should just lay down for a while. I'll handle your patients today and then tonight you can tell me all about that night and we can talk about what your gonna do when he comes back." She said pushing him back on the bed gently."Yeah, ok. Sounds good." Alex said laying down as Meredith walked out of the room reminding him not to worry.-Later that night-"So…do you wanna eat first or take a shower first? Or do you just wanna talk?" Meredith asked classing the front door to her house."Uh lets just talk. I already ate at the hospital." Alex said walking upstairs to Meredith's room."Ok. So what exactly are the boundaries for this talk." Meredith asked as they laid down next to each other on the bed, looking up at the ceiling."No boundaries. Ask me anything you want." Alex said preparing himself for the bombardment of questions."Ok." She said with a huge smile."Was he as good as he says?""Mmmm, better, he was amazing." He answered remembering the experience."I knew he would be. There's just something about they way he acts." She said with a slight shudder. "I bet he was big too right?""Massive. You know how I couldn't work the day after he left? Lets just say I wasn't walking straight." "Haha! Oh my god!" Meredith squeaked, overly excited that she know had the gay friend she'd always talked almost the entire night asking about the where and the who did what and even got a little more personal asking what positions they used and how long he lasted. Overall that night Alex had discovered not only was Meredith an extremely sexual person, but she also had a slight fascination with gay people. But the truth was Alex didn't know if he was gay or not. He liked sleeping with girls and he loved boobs but the past month all he could think about was Mark. Well not all he could think about. He had unfortunately also adopted a certain dream that he was moderately ashamed of. He dreamed of walking into the hospital only to be pulled into the on call room by none other then Jackson Avery. How this had happened he didn't know but whatever it was he liked it, and he hoped it wouldn't stop even with Mark coming back.-Later the next day-"Hey Iz wait up!" Alex called from down the hall."What do you want Alex. I have a patient." She said uninterested."Listen. I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I've just got some personal issues going on but that's not an excuse for what I did, and I really am very sorry." He said pleading for her forgiveness."Wow. I think that is the first time I've ever heard a sincere apology from you. I'm impressed. But your not getting off that easy." She said sinisterly."Alright, I guess that's fair. What do you want me to do?" He asked willing to do anything."You see over there?" Izzie pointed to an old lady in room 218. "She gets bed sores if you don't turn her every hour, and you sir are going to be her personal turner." Izzie said smiling at Alex as he handed her 's chart."Ok, sounds good. Anything else?" He said grabbing the chart from her."Yeah, you have to tell me why your acting so….different. It's freaking me out." She said staring at him strangely."There's no reason Iz. I'm just, trying to become someone knew. Someone different." He said then walked into 's watched Alex walk into 's room smiling almost like he was…happy? No that couldn't be. Alex was never really happy. At least not this happy.


	4. Where has Mark Sloane gone to now?

Sloane-

Mark woke up with Alex Karev's naked figure pressed up against him. He thought back to last night remembering what they had couldn't believe he'd just given Alex Karev a hand job while he was sleeping. He laid in bed thinking about the experience. The way Alex's thick, hot cock felt in between his hand. He hadn't thought about it before but Alex actually had a really good looking dick, definitely above average length and he couldn't even wrap his hand around it. Thinking this made Mark even more glad Alex didn't know what happened.

What Mark didn't know was that Alex wasn't sleeping at all, he was wide awake and felt every touch Mark delivered. Alex lay on Mark's couch thinking about what happened and what he wanted to do about it. He debated and redebated over and over in his head for over an hour when he finally decided he'd just go to sleep and pretend it never happened, but that didn't work. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Mark's large hand tight around his cock pumping up and down harder and harder until he finally came. It was the single most intense orgasm he'd had his entire life, and he wanted more. So finally he decided he was going to confront Mark about what he did and hopefully return the favor so he got up and walked to Marks room completely naked with a massive boner, opening the door not bothering to knock.

He watched Mark's figure turn over to hide from the light showing off his perfectly tight ass. Alex walked over and ran his hands over the globes rubbing them, squeezing them. Mark started to moan in his sleep as Alex kneaded his ass.

"Alex, mhhh Alex." Alex smiled knowing Mark was thinking about him.

He stopped rubbing Mark's ass, sliding his hands up his back loving the feeling of Mark's muscles under his hands. The guy was perfect. He was smart, driven, sexy, rich, sure his personality kinda sucked sometimes and he could be a real jerk but Alex actually found it kinda hot the way Mark bossed him around. Overall Mark was the ideal guy for anyone. But Alex didn't want him to be with anyone besides him.

Alex stopped rubbing Mark's back as he flipped over revealing his long thick cock which was currently standing straight up at the ceiling. This was his chance, this was Alex's chance to repay Mark for what he'd done and Alex intended to do just that. He slowly ran his hand up Mark's thighs and across his abs carefully avoiding Mark's dick. Alex did this for a couple minutes, teasing Mark's sleeping body, then he grabbed Mark's cock by its base and started slowly rubbing up and down, twisting his hand when he reached the head. Alex always knew he had a big dick but Mark's dick put every other dick he'd ever seen to shame, it was long and super thick and he had a matching pair of plump full balls hanging below it. Alex started pumping faster up and down stroking Mark with as much force as he did to him, and when Alex finally saw his balls retract and heard his moans coming faster and faster knowing he was about to come Alex stroked the base faster and faster then right as he came Alex latched on to the head and sucked all of Marks spunk down his throat loving the feeling of the hot cum in his mouth. He continued to suck until Mark started getting hard again then deep throated Marks cock as he came for the second time down Alex's throat.

"Mmm Karev your pretty good at that you know." Alex was so focused on Marks dick he didn't realize he'd woken up.

"Yeah well you know what they say, anyone can be good at anything with the proper tools. And you definitely have the proper tools." Alex said stroking Mark's soft dick.

"Mmm, why don't you come up here so we can finish what you started." Mark said winking at Alex.

"I thought you'd never ask." Alex replied. As he made his way up to Mark he laid kisses across his chest taking a minute to suck and nibble on each of Mark's nipples making him moan.

"I think we've had enough foreplay for one night. Why don't we just skip to the main event." Mark said pulling a condom from his bedside drawer.

"Sounds good to me." Alex said grabbing the condom and rolling it over Marks dick.

"Ok this is gonna hurt at first but I promise it'll get better." Mark said taking his spot behind Alex and lining his dick up with Alex's thrusted into Alex giving him a minute to adjust to his size then started slowly thrusting in and out slowly picking up his speed over time til he was moving in and out of Alex so fast it made Alex whimper from the intense pleasure he felt.

They spent the rest of the night fucking against almost every surface in Mark's room until finally they had both came and were beyond exhausted. Alex passed out on Marks chest with Mark still inside of him. Mark carried Alex to the bed and slowly slipped out of him laying him down on the bed then laid down himself and passed out from the numerous orgasms he'd just experienced.

-FLASH BACK OVER-

RING RING RING!

Mark heard the phone ring and ran to go pick it up before it woke up Alex.

"Hello?" Mark whispered quietly.

"Mark? Is that you?" A woman said from the other end of the phone.

"Jesse? What is it? Are you ok?" Mark whispered worriedly while running back to his room to put clothes on.

"Mark it's time. I'm ready to go." Jesse said with a sniffle.

"What? I thought you said you wanted to wait a couple years?" He said while putting on pants.

"I did. But I don't have that much time Mark. I just want this all to be over." She said starting to cry.

"Ok listen I'm not in New York right now but I'm getting on a plane and coming over there ok? So just don't do anything without me." Mark said putting on his shirt and grabbing his wallet.

"Thank you Mark. I know this is a lot to ask." She said hanging up the was rushing so much to get everything he needed he completely forgot about Alex.

He didn't know what he should do, the only thing he knew was that he needed to get to New York and he couldn't wait til Alex woke up so he wrote him a note and put it on the night stand next to the bed knowing Alex would see it. He bent down and gave Alex one last kiss before he exited the room closing the door behind him not realizing that when he did the wind that came off the door blew the note under his bed completely hidden from sight.


	5. I'll have a drink Or maybe five

Alex woke up Monday morning to someone knocking on the front door. It was his first day off in over a month and he didn't want to spend it with whoever was at the door. He tried ignoring them but they were persistent in their annoying knocking. Finally Alex realized they weren't going to take no for an answer so he got up and walked down stairs.

"Listen whoever it is we don't buy raffle tickets, we don't want to reach a new level in our christianity and Meredith isn't home so just get lost!" Alex yelled toward the door hoping they'd get the message and leave.

"Alex? Is that you?" Alex heard a very familiar voice from the other side of the pulled the curtain to the front door back and his jaw dropped in shock of who he saw. Standing on his front porch was none other then Mark Sloan.

"What do you want Mark?" Alex said still not opening the door.

"I want to apologize, I shouldn't have left you the way I did. Can I come in and explain?" Mark asked holding the door knob.

"You know what. No you can't. I don't care what kind of excuse you have. Nothing gives you the right to just leave like that. I didn't know what happened! I sat in your apartment alone for hours waiting for you! Hoping you just went to get the mail or had an emergency surgery and didn't want to wake me up! But no you just left! You didn't tell anyone where you went you were just gone! What the hell was I supposed to think! I was freaking out! So no Mark! You can't come in!" He screamed closing the curtain roughly then ran up the stairs back to his room. Mark knew he deserved every word Alex spat at him, but that didn't mean it didn't starting knocking again hoping Alex would come back but he never did so he gat back in his car and waited hoping he'd come out and invite him in. He had been there for about an hour when his phone rang.

"Hello, Mark Sloan speaking." He greeted.

"What are you doing at my house blocking my driveway? Alex doesn't want to talk to you so you should just go home Mark."

Meredith said irritated."I just want a chance to explain. I didn't have a choice when I left I had to go to New York to deal with a personal issue." Mark explained to Meredith.

"Did you tell Alex that?" Meredith asked pulling into the spot in her driveway next to Marks car.

"No. I didn't get a chance to before he started yelling at me. But I did leave a note before I left." Mark said hanging up the phone and talking to Meredith through his open window.

"He didn't say anything about a note. Anyway he obviously doesn't want to listen to what you have to say right now so just leave Mark. You can try again tomorrow but unless you want everyone to know about what happened between you two I suggest you do it at the hospital." Meredith warned walking to the front door.

"Yeah I guess your right. Hey how did you know anyway?" Mark said realizing she hadn't yet explained.

"Alex told me. Huh he told me ALOT of things." Meredith said looking down at Marks pants.

"Yeah. Ok well I'm gonna go before your staring burns a hole through my pants. Tell Alex I'll see him tomorrow. I'm not giving in that easy." Mark said starting his car and pulling out of the driveway.

Meredith watched as Marks car left her driveway then turned and walked into the house.

"He's gone!" Meredith yelled up the stairs to Alex.

"Finally. Thanks Mer." Alex said walking down the stairs.

"Don't thank me. Just work it out with Mark he's a decent enough guy who obviously cares abut you and I'm tired of all the drama around here." Meredith said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Alex said following her into the kitchen.

"I broke up with Derek. Officially." Meredith said looking into the fridge hiding her face from view.

"What? What happened!" Alex said pulling her into a hug.

"He cheated on me. Again." Meredith said starting to cry.

"What! Who the hell does he think he is! I'll kick his ass!" Alex said "Hah. Thats sweet Alex but I don't want you to get involved with this ok? I can handle it." Meredith said looking Alex in the eye.

"Yeah sure. Just do me a favor? Don't get back with the jerk ok Mer. You've had enough of his crap to last a lifetime you don't need anymore." Alex said wiping the tears off her cheek.

"Fine. But only if we can watch medical tapes while you give me a massage." Meredith said grabbing a bottle of lotion off the counter.

"Sounds good to me." Alex said happy to see Meredith smile. He knew she'd probably be back with Derek by the end of the week but maybe his words of wisdom could at least keep her at bay for a couple extra days. Make Derek sweat it out for a while.

They spent the rest of the night watching medical tapes and alternating massages. Finally they both fell asleep in the living room, Meredith on the couch and Alex on the floor not even bothering to get up and go to sleep in their actual beds. Alex woke up two hours later to the sound of his and Meredith's pagers going off. He got up and checked the pagers hoping it was just one of there stupid interns so he could go back to sleep but as the bold 911 ran across both his and Meredith's pagers he let out a sigh and woke her up.

"Mer we gotta go. We got called to the emergency room, 911." He said helping her off the couch.

"Ok. Just give me a sec." She said rushing up the stairs to change. Five minutes later she came back down with a new shirt on and holding a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What took you so long?" Alex said grabbing the keys to his car.

"I had to go into your room and get this." Meredith said handing Alex one of his only clean shirts.

"Oh thanks." He said remembering the last time he'd worn it was the night he spent with Mark.

"Yeah well we gotta go so hurry up." She said grabbing the keys out of his hand and running to the car. They got to the hospital 10 minutes later rushing in to the E.R. to find it swarming with people with cuts all up and down there bodies.

"Holy crap. What the hell happened?" Alex asked Izzie as she passed by on her way to the O.R.

"Route 9's bridge collapsed. Theres at least 40 victims here and Bailey just said theres more incoming." Izzie said getting into the elevator.

"Karev I could use a hand over here!" Mark yelled to Alex from across the room.

"On it!" He said putting on a trauma gown and walking over to Mark.

"Ok, remember the cross stitch I taught you last month?" Mark asked looking up at Alex.

"Yeah. I've been practicing it." Alex said grabbing a suture kit getting ready to perform the stitch.

"Good, stitch up arm then come meet me in the O.R. Got it?" Mark asked taking of his gown to go scrub down for surgery.

"Yeah I've got it." Alex said as he started to finish the stitch Mark had started. He just finished the first stitch when Owen came by and stapled the rest of the laceration.

"What the hell man!" Alex yelled turning to face Owen.

"We don't have time to make things pretty Karev. We need the space and the patient will be fine with a couple staples. You need to go up and assist Sloan in the O. R. anyway." He said running to the door as a new wave of trauma patients arrived.

"Douche." Alex said under his breath as he got in the elevator.

"Karev? You can't already be done with those sutures." Mark said questioningly.

"Yeah, Hunt came by and stapled her arm shut." Alex said standing next to Mark in the scrub room.

"What a douche. He's got no respect for any of the other surgeons." Mark said grabbing a towel and drying off his hands.

"Thats what I said." Alex said also grabbing a towel.

"Well you can go back down there and finish up after were done in here." He said walking into the O.R. getting gowned and gloved before he stepped up to the table, Alex following in his foot steps.

Alex arrived at the hospital he was immediately absorbed into the catastrophe so it wasn't until he was on the opposite side of Mark that he realized he was now going to be stuck in a room with no one but Mark to talk to for at least the next few hours, probably more since the patient's face had been completely destroyed after being toppled under a car. They stood in the O. R. for hours not speaking a single word besides the occasional "Scalpel" or "Suction" until finally Mark broke the silence.

"You know I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't try to get out of this." He said while staying focused on the patients face.

"Yeah well I decided I wasn't going to let you get in the way of me becoming a surgeon which would be much easier if we could just focus on the patient instead of you trapping me in a conversation I already told you I'm not willing to have right now." Alex replied while keeping an eye on the patients stats while Mark stitched her face back together.

"We are going to talk about this eventually. Wether you want to or not." Mark said under his breathe so no one besides Alex could hear him.

"Not if I can help it." Alex snarked.

"Do you still need me? I'd like to get a head start on my rounds before Bailey gets up there."

"Yeah. You can-" Alex was out of the room before Mark could even finish his sentence.

"Okay I think were good here. Someone take her up to ICU and ask for a neural consult." Mark said taking off his gloves quickly.

"Hold the elevator!" Mark yelled. He stepped into the elevator with Alex and one of the scrub nurses. The nurse got out at the next floor making it easy for Mark to reach over and pull the emergency stop button for the elevator.

"No. You are not trapping me in here with y-" Alex was cut off by Mark's lips smashing into his passionately. Mark continued the kiss pushing Alex up against the side of the elevator pressing his body to his. Finally Mark moved from Alex's lips to his neck sucking on his pulse point with precision that could only be achieved with lots of practice. Alex moaned as Mark pressed their dicks together knowing Mark could now feel how excited he was.

"Mark. Stop, stop. Get off me." Alex said pushing Marks muscular body away from his only for it to return instantly. "I said get off Mark!" Alex yelled pushing Mark so hard his back hit the other side of the elevator.

"Why are you still so mad about this!" Mark said right in Alex's face.

"Because you think just because your Mark Sloan the rich, sexy, plastic surgeon that you can treat people any way you want and I'm sick of it! If you want me to even consider talking to you you have to convince me your worth talking to!" Alex said reaching over and slamming the emergency stop button back into place.

He walked out as soon as the elevator doors opened not saying another word to Mark leaving him to ponder the idea of being a civilized human spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Mark while simultaneously trying to do his job which was going to be difficult since they had two patients together and this week Alex was on Mark's service. But even with all that he still managed to only see and talk to Mark if he had to. It was ten thirty at night when Alex was finally done with all of his patients so he left the hospital for Joe's Bar. When he got there he was happy to see it was a slow night, there were a couple people playing darts and one sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

"Hey Joe can I get a beer." Alex asked sitting down at the bar a couple chairs away from the other guy.

"One beer coming up." Joe said grabbing a glass and going to the tap to fill it with Alex's usual choice. He sat at the bar drinking his beer occasionally looking up at the TV to see what was on the news. While he watched as the reporter said something about the road collapsing he noticed the outer guy sitting at the bar was looking at him. A few beers later Alex decided he was officially drunk enough to go talk to the guy so he got up and sat newt to him.

"Hey. My name is Alex." Alex said offering a hand for the man to shake.

"Scott." The man said blatantly shaking Alex's hand.

"So I haven't seen you around here before are you new to town?" Alex asked while Joe filled his glass again.

"No I'm just passing through." Scott said turning to face Alex. "What about you. Whats your story?"

"I don't have a story tonight. Tonight I'm just a guy at a bar hoping the man sitting next to me thinks I'm as hot as I think he is." Alex said courageously.

"Well your definitely hot. But I make it a rule not to have one night stands, sorry." And with that Scott got up and left what was now an extremely awkward situation.

"Damn it! Joe what the hell is wrong with me? I mean it's not like theres that much to it. If you like someone you tell them and then if they like you back you fuck them! I don't understand whats so complicated about that!" Alex tried to say but it came out more like "Damn Joe whats wrong if you like someone whats so complicated about that." because of Alex's intoxicated state.

"Yeah I think you've had enough. I'm gonna have to ask for your keys." Joe said reaching his open hand towards Alex.

"What? Why? I'm not frunk I'm fine i dront needs yr help." Alex said his speech becoming even more knew that when Alex got drunk he could be very difficult, especially when it came to people telling him what to do. So when Alex didn't give him the keys he called Meredith.

"Hello?" Meredith said frantically on the other end of the line.

"Hey Meredith it's Joe. Listen I got a drunk Alex Karev over here and he's not giving up his keys I think he needs someone to come take him home." Joe said keeping an eye on Alex as he tried to play darts completely missing the target.

"Umm, ok I can't come over there to get him i have a patient but I'll send someone over. Thanks Joe." Meredith said hanging up the phone.

10 minutes later Mark walked into Joe's looking for Alex. When he found him he was laying in one of the booths face down singing into the cushion.

"Alex, come on. It's time to go home." Mark said pulling Alex up from the seat only for him to fall onto the floor.

"OK. It's ok, I got you." He said picking Alex up caring him out of Joe's bridal style.

"Mark? Is that you?" Alex asked wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yes it's me. I'm just gonna take you home." He said not wanting Alex to be mad for carrying him.

"NO! Please I don't want to. Izzie and George are gonna be there and they're gonna wanna know why you dropped me off." Alex said as Mark put him down in the front seat of his car.

"OK, ok just relax. I'll take you to my house you can sleep there tonight." He said walking around the car and getting into the drivers stopped at a pharmacy on their way home to get some aspirin knowing Alex would need it when he woke up but when he got back to the car the passenger door was wide open and Alex was no where to be seen.

Mark looked all over the parking lot screaming his name and when no one replied he went into the pharmacy hoping Alex was in there. He didn't have any luck he looked everywhere double checking four times just incase he'd missed something. He pulled out his phone and started calling Alex over and over again hoping that he might be able to hear Alex's phone ring but he didn't so he went back outside still calling his phone when he finally heard a phone ringing. He ran to the source of the beeping only to find Alex sitting in the front seat of his car as if he'd never left.

"Where the hell did you go?" Alex jumped as he heard Marks loud voice echo in his ears.

"I needed to pee." Alex said pointing to a bush across the parking lot.

"How could you be so stupid! I was calling out for you for so long!" Mark said still yelling in Alex's face.

"I'm sorry." Alex said his eyes starting to water."Idiot." Mark muttered under his breath as he got in the other side of the rest of the ride to Mark's was extremely awkward. Alex was still hurt from Marks insulting words and Mark was still mad at Alex for hiding from him. They pulled up to Mark's apartment building and Mark went around to open the door for he did Alex tried getting up only getting half way before he slumped back into the seat below him.

"Alright, come on." Mark said wrapping Alex's arm around his neck acting as his they got up to the apartment Alex ran straight to the bathroom almost throwing up right in the living room. He locked the door behind him so Mark couldn't get in.

"Alex are you alright?" Mark asked through the foggy glass door.

"Nugh, fine just ok and yeah." Alex mumbled not making any sense.

"Alex come on open the door."

"No really I'm fine, just go away."

"Fine, but I'll be right outside if you need me." Mark said going back to sit on the couch and wait for Alex to come out of the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Alex finally came out of the bathroom and he looked like hell. His face was swollen from all the throwing up and his eyes were red and puffy. He walked over to the couch where Mark was, still a little drunk, and sat down. After a couple minutes of sitting in awkward silence because Mark was still a little mad at Alex for the stunt he pulled earlier Alex finally decided to try something.

He slowly started to lay down on the couch using Mark's lap as a pillow. As Mark felt Alex's hot breath against his clothed cock he couldn't help but get hard at the sensation. Alex felt the hardness on his cheek and grinned. He loved that the smallest things brought such large reactions out of Mark. He decided to take it one step further. He slowly started rubbing his face against Mark's hardening cock. He looked up to see Mark had closed him eyes and was moaning. He then quickly went up and kissed Mark hard on the lips. Mark could smell the booze on Alex and on his breath and he knew he should stop Alex now but he couldn't. This was the feeling he'd craved since he returned to Seattle. So he let Alex kiss him. He watched as Alex straddled his waist and started slowly grinding their groins together. He knew it was wrong this wasn't his Alex this wasn't the sexy passionate lover Mark wanted this Alex seemed more like a drunk horny fart boy then anything else.

But the drunk frat boy had Alex's face and his body and at the moment thats all Mark cared about. So he stood up letting Alex wrap his legs around his waist and carried him to his room. He placed Alex on the edge of the bed and quickly pulled both his and Alex's shirts off. He loves the feeling of their hot bare skin running against eachother. Then Alex took control roughly. He flipped Mark over grinding down on top of him. He reached down and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Mark's pants then shoved them off of his lower half doing the same to himself. Mark watched with lust filled eyes as Alex ripped of their clothes and started to quickly stroke his hard cock.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your cock?" Alex whispered in Mark's ear making him whimper.

"It's huge. I love how it feels stretching me open. Don't you love that feeling Mark? Fucking my tight ass?"

"Ngh." was all Mark could manage.

"Do you wanna do it again?" Alex asked positioning Mark's dick at his entrance.

"Karev wait." Mark said but it was too late. Alex had slammed himself down on Mark's cock taking him all the way in stopping Mark's train of thought completely. As he felt his dick surrounded by Alex's tight heat all he could do was watch as a drunk Alex rode his cock for all it was worth. Alex started stroking himself and minutes later shoot hot loads of come all over Marks chest some even hitting his face. Feeling Alex tighten around his cock as he came sent Mark over the edge and he came deep inside of Alex who passed out seconds later on top of Mark. As Mark so the situation in front of himself he realized how stupid he'd been. Not only had he just fucked up any chance of Alex ever forgiving him but he was now covered with sticky cum and a stupidly drunk Alex Karev.

He had no idea how he was going to make Alex trust him after he left the first time and now he had no idea what he was going to do when Alex woke up in his bed matter what happened the only thing Mark knew was that he was screwed, and there was nothing to do about it.

Sorry for the wait but I hope the long chapter makes up for it! Please comment or message me any feedback. I love any and all reviews and if you suggest something good for the story I'll try to ouse it in one way or another. Thanks for subscribing and adding to your favorites too! :)


	6. Love at last, hopefully

**ALEX POV**

I woke up and my first thought was "Where the hell am I?". Then when I realized where I was my question changed to "Why the fuck am I in Mark Sloan's bed naked?" And as I stood up to search for Mark to get my answer, I felt why. My head throbbed and I had an instant flashback to my junior year in college when I had just found out I was top of my class. The gist of it was that I got hammered and my frat friends sent about ten girls into my room with a box of condoms. Lets just say it was a VERY good night.

Once I got over, or more like used to the pain I slowly got up again and went to get my explanation. I looked around the room for my clothes but couldn't find anything. I debated wether or not to just go out naked if anything it would distract him so I could yell that much longer but then I saw a robe hanging on the closet door. I quickly slipped on the robe stopping right in my tracks as I caught a whiff of the robe. It smelled exactly like Mark. I brought the collar to my nose and took in a huge breath of the manly smell. It made my mouth water and brought me back to all the memories of every moment with Mark. I took in the smell once more before realizing I'd forgotten what I was about to do. How did just the way he smelled do that to me? It wasn't fair. I paced back and forth trying to remember and when I finally did I tied the robe tightly and walked out of the room in search of a jackass.

"Mark!" I screamed when I didn't see him in the living room.

I waited a couple seconds for him to reply and when he didn't I immediately got upset. This was the exact same way I'd woken up the last time I was in this god damn apartment, with a broken heart, and an ass in pain. I was so infuriated with him! How could he do this to me again! Who did he think I was? Well I'll tell you one thing, if he thought I was being difficult before he was in for a very big surprise. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a sticky note I wrote "DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN. I HATE YOU!" in big bold letters then stuck it on the fridge. As I left the apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator I could help but tear up at the thought of Mark never speaking to me again. I mean right now I hated the guy with every cell in my body but I had also seen the sweet side of Mark that no one else has. He was compassionate and caring and honest which would make him a wonderful man but all those things were drowned out by his cockiness and his arrogance and his blatant mean personality. He is a headache in bangin' body and I don't think I can handle it anymore.

I pressed the button to the elevator and waited for what seemed like hours til it finally opened. I stepped into the elevator hoping that it would be the last time I ever did.

**MARK POV**

To say I slept restlessly would be a huge understatement. After Alex passed out on top of me I couldn't stop thinking about how mad he would be. He would wake up tomorrow morning naked in my bed with cum all over his chest. Theres no way to say that without it being one of the most terrible things ever. So I went and got a towel from the bathroom, put some warm water on it then went to wipe him down. After cleaning him off I saw his booze, and puke stained clothes spread all over the floor so I grabbed them and the towel and went to put them in the wash. I walked down the stairs hoping that I wouldn't wake up Torres and Robins if they were home which thankfully I didn't, I have no idea how I would explain what is going on between Alex and I…hell I didn't even know what was going on between us. I like him and I think he likes me but we both keep screwing up. Admittedly I've screwed up quite a bit more then he has but I've always had the best intentions and that should count for something right? I don't know. Either way I knew I liked the guy and I wasn't going to let go that easily. Besides from what he said last night I already know he like my body (some parts more then others) and thats always a good place to start. I put the clothes in to wash and then went back upstairs to try and get some sleep which I desperately needed if I wanted to be at all useful at the hospital.

As I walked back upstairs I tried to think of a reason why Alex was being so defensive towards me. I mean sure theres the obvious reasons about how I left the first night and how I'm kind of an ass to him sometimes… crap. I stopped right as I reached the top step when I realized that I am the biggest idiot in the world. I've basically been treating Alex like crap after everything he's done for me in the past few months! I was terrible! As I reached this conclusion I knew that was exactly what I had to tell him, I had to tell him how stupid I was and how sorry I was for being such an ass. I was so excited that I finally figured it out it took all my restraint to not run into my room and wake him up right then and there but I knew that was a bad idea, because if I woke him up now all he would do was yell and that was definitely not part of my plan. So instead I decided to watch some tv knowing that trying to go back to sleep was going to be impossible with my new level of energy and enthusiasm. About a half hour later the timer I'd set on my phone to remind me to switch the clothes to the dryer rang. I went down and switched the clothes and on the way back I looked out the window and saw it was sunrise which meant Alex would be waking up soon to go to work which meant I got to tell him what I had to say. I nearly sprinted back upstairs and ran through the door but when I got there he was nowhere to be seen. I checked the bathroom and the kitchen I even went back and double checked my room in case I missed him but I hadn't. For a moment I was so depressed that I nearly fell to the floor in agony but I didn't want to give up. If Alex is still in the building he is going to sit down and listen to what I had to say and if he still hates afterwards… well I tried not to think about that too much.

I ran out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. I pushed the button a thousand times but it still didn't come up so I turned around and ran down the stairs skipping every other step I lost balance on the last stair and almost ran into the wall. But it was worth it because as I opened the door to the stairwell at the ground floor I saw him walking out of the elevator in my robe. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him walk towards the front door I almost got so distracted that I let him walk out of the building but he turned around and saw me as I burst through the door to stop him.

"Please. I know your mad. I know you might hate me right now but please just hear me out for a minute?" I begged.

"Mark I don't think you understand how much what you've done has hurt me. I mean I've been turned down by tons of girls but that never mattered to me and then when I finally figure out why it never mattered it turns out that the guy I like is the exact same way. They use you and then leave you hanging. Huh classic story of my life." He said as his eyes started to water.

"I know. I know I messed up and didn't treat you right. I shouldn't have walked out on you and I shouldn't be treating like your a one night stand because your not." I said hugging him tightly. I could tell he wanted to protest but I just held him anyway.

"Mark I can't handle another bad breakup right now." He said finally giving in and hugging me back.

"And I promise not to break up with you. I'm staying in this til the end." I said looking into his eyes to show him that what I said was the truth.

"Ok."

"Ok? Does that mean?" I asked suggestively.

"Yes, that means I say yes I want to be with you. But the second you screw up-"

"I won't! I promise!" I said lifting him into my arms while I kissed him.

"Mmm. Mark lets go upstairs and celebrate or new found relationship." Alex said straddling my waist and grinding his need into mine.

**ALEX POV**

I hooked my legs around Mark's waist as he carried me back into the elevator. When we got in I put my feet back down on the floor and pushed him up against the wall. He grunted at my aggressiveness, turning me on even more then I already was. I grabbed his hands bringing them above his head silently telling him to keep them there, he obeyed and I slowly started planting hot lingering kisses up and down his neck and jaw. I moved to his ear and bite down on its lobe just hard enough to earn me another one of his deep moans. I then went back to his lips bringing my hands up to grab hold of his hair to push our lips impossibly close to one another. I latched on to his lips not letting either of us get any air. I was so into what we were doing I completely forgot where we were when I started taking off his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. I tossed his shirt to the corner of the elevator then started tweaking each of his nipples between my fingers. I took a step back to look at his incredible body then started planting kisses all over his chest. I kissed and licked all over his chest leaving hickeys all over him. He started moaning uncontrollably as I got down on my knees and started slowly kneading his covered cock. Even through his jeans I could tell how hard he was. I kissed his torso, biting at the skin on some parts. He was so hot, I couldn't help but draw this out for as long as I could but I figured I'd torchered him long enough so I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans only to be pulled to my feet moments later.

"What the hell. I was having fun!" I said when he rudely interrupted.

"I'm glad, but if you don't slow down I'm going to end up fucking you in this elevator, and thats not how I want our first time as a couple to be." I saw the look in his eyes and I could see he wanted to be romantic about this.

"That's sweet." I said kind of sarcastically.

It felt like forever until the elevator finally came to a stop at Mark's floor. We got out and I practically sprinted to his door quickly grabbing the stupid note I left and ripping it into little pieces before Mark could see it. He walked in seconds after I threw the pieces in the trash and pulled me into a long and leisurely kiss. It wasn't like the intense heavy kisses I was giving him in the elevator. It was a sweet and had layer upon layer of passion and need hidden in it. It was the perfect kiss. Of course it didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to but it was ok because I knew we'd have more. He lifted me into the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into his room. He placed me on top of his bed and stood in-between my legs as we continued making out. I flipped us over on the bed so I was laying across his body. I slowly started grinding my hips down on his groin earning me a throaty moan. He flipped us over yet again and started doing the same to me and I couldn't help but let out an equally embarrassing moan. As we went on making out he untied and opened my robe and grasped my dick firmly slowly stroking it up and down from tip to base. My moans got louder as he started to pump faster and faster and just as I was coming he stopped and lifted my legs above each one of his shoulders. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his bed stand and quickly slicked his cock before shoving it into me roughly. He was so big it hurt when he first entered me but the pain I felt was quickly drown out by the intense pleasure I felt as he started rocking his hips into mine and slowly started to pump me again. I had already been so close to the brink that it didn't take long for me to reach my climax. Mark feeling that I was about to cum started fucking me faster, quickly moving his hips back and forth so hard that the bed started to shake. As I came hot spurts of cum hitting my chest and abs, I tightened around him and he came deep inside of me. As we came down from our high Mark started to lick my own cum off my chest and that sight alone would have been enough to make me cum my pants if I hadn't just had the single best orgasm of my life.

"That- was the hottest- sexiest- most unfucking believable sex I've ever had in my entire life." I said still breathing heavily.

"Huh, well, I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." Mark said panting uncontrollably.

"So what happens now?" I asked not sure what to do.

"Now, we go back to sleep. We've both got the night shift tonight." He said pulling me up against his chest and kissing me.

"Well if were going back to sleep your going to have to stop kissing me like that." I said after he gave me another mouth watering kiss.

"I would normally protest but after the hard fuck I just gave you I'm guessing you could use a couple of hours of sleep to recuperate, as can I." He said as he cuddled closer to me.

"Good night Mark." I said kissing him one last time before shutting my eyes.

"Good night Alex." He said grabbing my hand to thats how we fell asleep that morning.

In each others arms holding hands, and in that moment I knew that this was how it was supposed to be, and I hoped it would stay this way forever. But I couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

* * *

><p>Hey, I'd like to start off by saying thank you to all subscribers and favorite adders it makes my day when I get a new email that says someone has noticed my story :)<p>

I'd also like to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I hope to post another chatter tomorrow so I hope that makes up for it!

Also if there is anything in the story you didn't like or did like comment and tell me and I'll try to fix it. You can also suggest things you'd like to see in the story :)


	7. Betrayal But who has betrayed who?

**ALEX POV**

I woke up later that day to Mark playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked still sounding a little groggy.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to wake up." He said with a big smile.

"Well, I'm awake now. What do you wanna do?" I whispered slowly sliding my hand down his chest and torso but just as I reached his dick he grabbed my hands and brought them above the sheets.

"I don't think thats such a good idea. We both have to be at work in 30 minutes and we still need to shower. Separately!" He said as he saw my excitement when he said _we_ needed to take a shower."

You know your sucking all the fun out of this. And not in a good way." I said getting up to go take a shower.

I could feel Mark's eyes on my ass as I walked out of the room. It sent shivers down my back thinking about what we could be doing right now. I stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on, waiting a minute for the water to heat up. When it looked nice and steamy I stepped in and started washing myself. It took all my will power to not think about Mark while I showered, but I knew if I did think about him there would be no getting out of here without having to jerk off and the idea of jerking off with Mark ten feet away was way to sexy for me to handle. So I quickly washed the rinsed my body of all the sweat and cum then got out and started to dry myself with a towel. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back into Mark's room. I looked around in search of my clothes but still did not find them anywhere.

"I washed your clothes. There in the hamper right there." Mark said pointing at a little basket with my clothes in them.

"You know you didn't have to do that? It wouldn't have been the first time I had to go to work wearing the same clothes as the day before." I explained but was still grateful that he did it.

"Well hopefully it will be the last." He said pulling me into a hug then kissing me softly before exiting the room to getting dressed I walked back into the living room getting a quick view of a naked Mark through the open bathroom door but I quickly decided watching him as he washed himself would not be a good idea.

I looked around his apartment finding nothing of real interest which made sense considering he spent half of his entire life at Seattle Grace. I walked into his kitchen next which seemed to be very well stocked with all types of food. I looked around for something to eat finally deciding to just have a bowl of cereal because I was too lazy to cook anything else. As I started to eat my cereal I heard the bathroom door close as Mark walked out of it. He looked over at me and smiled then went off to change in his room. I couldn't move. Just the sight of his half naked body, all wet and steamy, it could be described no other way then orgasmic. The image was permanently seared into my brain and I was glad. He walked out a couple minutes later and I still hadn't moved an inch from the position I was in when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of my face, effectively cutting off my day dream.

"Hi." I said smiling and standing up to kiss let me kiss him for a little bit but stopped me as my hand began to venture up his shirt. I pouted dramatically as he gently pushed me forward ending our kiss.

"You know this whole "No sex cause were going to be late" thing is really irritating." I said turning around to eat my cereal again.

"Yeah I know. But one of us has to be the responsible one." He said standing behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Besides I'd hate to be the reason you got fired."

"Well if were not going to have sex we need to go because if we stay here with you holding me like this for much longer I'm going to have to just jump you like a horny dog." I said getting up and putting my bowl in the sink.

"Haha, ok. Let's get going." He said grabbing his keys and my hand.

We walked down the stairs still trying to avoid Callie and Arizona. Mark held my hand the entire way and I loved it. I loved feeling like this, like nothing bad could ever happen, I've never felt like this before. We got into the car and Mark drove us to the hospital. He parked in his normal spot and just as I was about to get out of the car he pulled me to him and kissed me intensely. The kiss lasted a couple minutes and when it was over it left me wanting more.

"Sorry." He said as he saw my confused look. "But I know that once we step through those doors we won't be able to do that for a couple hours and that will hold me back til then."

"Hey you don't have to apologize. I'm all for the sexy make out sessions." I said kissing him one last time before I stepped out of the car and walked into the hospital, Mark waiting a couple minutes so no one would be suspicious.

I spent the rest of the night doing charts and checking up on patients. Overall it was probably one of the most uneventful nights of my entire career. The only thing that saved me from going insane from extreme boredom was seeing Mark in the hallway or being in the same room with him for a minute. It was pathetic, I know, but it was the best I'd felt in a while.

"So what's the deal with you and Sloan?" Meredith asked as we walked down the hall.

"Were a thing." I said with a smile.

"A thing? Like a couple?" She asked in response to my vague answer.

"Well, I don't know. I guess. But its complicated cause neither of us wants anyone to know about it yet, so…yeah." I said trying to explain the complicated situation.

"Well I think its sweet." She said walking into a room for a consult leaving me behind.I had nothing to do. Again. I had already finished my rounds and even went and helped in the E.R. for a while but even after doing that I had a couple hours left til I could go home, so I decided to go back to the resident locker room. On the way there I saw Mark at the nurses station talking to one of the nurses. I walked over to them hearing some of there conversation and what I heard made me stop immediately.

"Come on Lacey. It's not like we haven't done it before." Mark said.

"That never should have happened Mark, and it definitely won't be happening again." She said grabbing her patients chart and putting it away then turned and left.I saw Mark turn around and quickly stepped around the corner into the hall so he wouldn't see me. What the hell was he trying to do? We had literally just gotten together and he was already messing things up again? My eyes started to water but were quickly stopped by my rage. I looked around the corner making sure Mark wasn't there and quickly slipped into the locker room. I closed the door behind me and took of my shirt. I threw it into my locker so hard the whole thing shook making something fall right on top of a sleeping Jackson I hadn't noticed was in the room.

"What the hell man!" He said reechoing up and rubbing his reddening forehead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you alright! It's not that big a deal!" I yelled at him throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He said pushing me.

"Fuck you man! You've got no idea whats going on in my life."

"Oh poor Karev, nothing good ever happens to poor Karev." He said mocking me.

"You know what I don't need your crap Jackson so just lay off!" I screamed pushing him up against the locker and holding him there.

"Get off m-" He started to say but I stopped him with my lips.

I had no idea why I did it. I was just so mad at Mark and then Avery started yelling at means I just snapped. I was surprised by the kiss I had initiated but more then that I was surprised Jackson hadn't pulled back or hit me. Instead he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling our centers together. It was one of the hottest kisses I'd ever had. A close second to Mark's. We were both putting so much passion and anger into the kiss I knew I'd have swollen lips after this but I didn't have time to think about that because Jackson had started to grind his hips into mine and damn if this man didn't have the perfect hips to be a stripper. I was so lost in the kiss I'd forgotten completely about how angry I was. I was so intensely focused on how Jacksons soft supple lips felt against mine. We took a break both of us out of breath. Jackson recuperated faster then me and slowly started leaving a hot wet trail of kisses across my shoulder to my naked chest. I so badly wanted to stop him as he continued lower, taking a minute on each nipple to slowly nibble and suck on then til they became hard.

"You've done this before." It was more a statement then a question.

"Yes. In college." He said looking up at me with his green sent shivers down and back up my spine thinking of Jackson getting drunk at a frat party and ending up fucking some hot in the closet jock in his room. My fantasy was cut short as I felt my scrub pants being pulled down and a firm hand being placed on the obvious bulge in my tight black briefs.

"Your so hot." He said looking up at me as he started to blow on my clothed cock.

"Ngh." Was all I could pull of as I felt his hot breath against me.

"You like seeing me on my knees, inches away from your…hot…cock." He said teasing me.

"Please." I begged.

"Please what?" He replied rubbing his cheek against my thigh.

"Come on Dr. Karev. Use your words."

"Please, Jackson. Suck me." I said looking down at him.

"Okay." He said and started to slowly suck on my thigh. It was hot but so not what I meant when I asked him to suck me.

"Very funny. But thats not what I meant." I said panting between every word.

"Oh? Well then what did you mean." He said reaching behind me and kneading my ass.

"Jesus, Jackson! Suck my dick!" I said slightly irritated which only seemed to excite him more.

"Oooh. I get it." He said but started to stand up anyway.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I said as he stood.

"Getting a little more comfortable." He said, pulling off his shirt and pants. I shivered with excitement as I saw his dick spring up as he pulled down his pants.

"Commando?'' I said staring at his hard tan dick.

"Yeah, well you know. Never know when your gonna need to whip it out." He said getting back onto his knees.

"Very true." I whispered as he slowly pulled down my briefs, my hard cock hitting him in the face as it stung up.

"Mmmm." He said grabbing the base. "Very nice."

He started to slowly stroke my dick from base to tip, twisting on his way back down. I moaned and threw my head back looking at the ceiling. Whatever experience this kid had in college, I'm glad he had it. He started stroking faster and my dick started to leak precut which he lick off the head of my cock making my knees buckle. I landed on the bench in front of the lockers with Jackson between my legs still stroking and licking my cock.

"Please, Jackson." I begged not being able to handle the teasing any longer.

Which luckily there wasn't any more took a deep breath and slowly took in my whole cock into his mouth and down his throat all at once. He was doing things with his mouth and tongue I didn't think were possible. He hollowed his cheeks around my cock making it tighter and even warmer. Then I felt his tongue wrap around my cock and slowly start move back and forth. All I could think was holy shit he jerking me off with his fucking tongue! It was insane. I let out loud raspy moans as he continued deep throating my cock. It was the best blow job I'd ever had and probably would ever have. He started going faster moving his head back and forth over my cock taking me all the way down his throat each time.

"Jackson I'm gonna come." I said between I said this he only went faster and started moving his tongue over the head of my dick quickly.

I came seconds later, my entire load going straight down his throat. He didn't come off of my cock til I was completely soft.

"That… was _the_ best blow job I have ever had. In my entire life." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said pulling his pants back up.

"And what exactly do you think your doing?" I asked grabbing his hands to stop him from pulling them up over his delicious cock.

"Oh. I'm fine Alex. You don't have to." He mumbled.

"I want to." I said sinking to my knees.

I hadn't gotten a chance to look at it up close when I first saw it so I took the time now that I was face to face with the glorious cock. It was nice and thick about the same length as mine. Completely tan just like his body, but what surprised me was the piercing. He had a dick piercing!

"That's hot." I said grabbing his dick and stroking to the tip to feel the metal ring.

"You think so?" He asked grabbing onto the back of my head gently.

"Definitely." I stated, latching onto his cock.

I knew I wouldn't be able to be nearly as good as he was at giving head but I was sure as hell going to try. I sucked the head, loving the feeling of the ring on my tongue. There was something so… erotic, about the piercing. It got me all hot and bothered. I attempted deep throating him with little success. I got about three fourths of the way down before I gagged and had to come up for air.

"I'm sorry. I kinda suck at this. No pun intended." I said going back to work on his dick.

"It feels amazing." I looked up to see him staring down at me intensely as I sucked his cock into my mouth."Ugh. If you keep looking at me with my cock in your mouth I'm gonna come in a second." He said pulling onto my hair.

I didn't listen. I kept his cock buried as deep in my hot mouth as I could and continued to look up at him til he came with a scream moments later just like he said he would.

I attempted swallowing his cum getting about half of it down the rest falling out of my mouth. I was about to wipe it off when Jackson pulled me up to face him and licked his own come right off my face.

"You are so hot." I said grabbing onto the back of his head and smashing our lips together one last time before we got dressed.

Jackson finished before me and as I looked around for my underwear he cleared his throat.

"Looking for these." He said lifting his shirt so I could see the waist band of my briefs around his waist, and for some strange reason even him wearing my underwear turned me on.

"How do you do that?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do what?" He said obliviously.

"Know exactly how to get me going." I said kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"It's a talent." He said returning the kissed for a couple more minutes then he left, claiming to have a patient.

I hadn't thought about Mark a single time the entire time I was with Jackson. At first I thought it was because I was so mad at him, and I was still mad at him. But for some reason that didn't seem like a legitimate excuse anymore. Either way I knew I liked both Mark and Jackson and neither of them knew that I liked the other. In a perfect world I wouldn't have to choose between the two. I'd be able to just go to sleep every night laying between them but I didn't know if this was a perfect world or not. But I would soon find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you did.<strong>

**Also what do you think Alex should do? SHould he choose Mark? Avery? Or she he go for the full shebang and ask for a totally hot threesome?**

**Leave a comment below!**

**Thank you to all Subscribers and Favoriters. Your all amazing :)**


	8. Stupid Mistake

I went back to work finally finishing my shift a couple hours later. Everyone else was working the day shift so it looked like I was going to be on my own which definitely wasn't a good thing, because if I was alone that meant I had time to sit down and think about what I'd done early this morning with Jackson which was the last thing I wanted to do because that would inevitably lead me to thinking about how Mark would feel about it when I told him. I couldn't imagine that conversation in any sort of positive note. I walked out of the hospital like usual but I had forgotten my car was still back at the house so I had no where to go. I debated going to Joe's til someone got off work but decided not to due to my previous incident a couple nights ago. So I finally decided my only option was to get a cab.

I walked back into the hospital and asked the girls at the front desk if they could call a cab for me. They called and said the cab would be here in about five minutes. I waited in the lobby for what seemed like an eternity, trying very hard not to think about the conversation I was going to have to have with Mark because I knew when I did the relationship could very likely be over before it even started.

"Alex? What are you still doing here? I thought your shift ended a while ago?" I heard Jackson ask from behind me.

"Yeah it did but I don't have my car and no one is going home soon." I said my heart starting to beat faster as I heard him walk closer to me.

"Oh, well I just got off. Do you want a ride?" He asked walking towards the front door.

"Yeah… that'd be great. Thanks." I said following closely behind him out the front door and through the parking lot to his car.

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the cold breeze hit us.

"Here." He said pulling off his jacket and handing it to me.

"No, thats stupid. Then your just going to be cold." I said stuffing my hands into my pants pockets.

He tried giving me the jacket but I was persistent with my denials. Just as I thought he'd given up he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up against the side of him.

"Better?" He asked as we kept walking.

I didn't answer, I was kind of irritated that he was treating me like some chick straight out of a movie. But even I couldn't deny the warmth of his body for long, another shiver went down my spine as the breeze went by so I wrapped one of my arms around his waist holding him tightly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He said smiling at me with his perfect shiny smile.

"Shut up." I muttered under my breathe finally admitting finally got to his car, which for some reason was parked all the way on the other side of the parking lot, and got in.

He quickly turned the heater all the way up and I put my hands up to the vents, relishing in there heat. I let out a moan as the warmth encased my body and sent pleasure down my chest. Jackson started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The ride home was still kind of awkward, neither of us knew how to start a normal conversation. We rode in silence the entire way home and when we finally got to the house he didn't say one word to me as we opened the front door and he quickly ran up stairs and locked himself in his room. So of course if my life wasn't already f-ed up Jackson was now, apparently, not talking to me. Well I definitely wasn't going to let that progress any further.

"Hey open the door!" I screamed completely ready to cuss him out for being weird and awkward about what happened, and then not talking to me.

"Why the hell aren't you tal-" I started to yell but as he opened the door and as I took him in completely I noticed something.

He was completely naked! With a huge boner!

"What were you saying?" He asked grabbing hold of my hands.

"Umm. Uhh." I couldn't speak.

He'd blocked off every single part of my brain besides need. He pulled me into the room and locked the door behind us.

"Having trouble with words again?" He said reminding me of what he'd done early today.

I pulled him into a hot kiss. The kiss lasted forever but at the same time not long enough, it was like being with him made time fly by. We made out for a while my clothes got lost somewhere along the line, and before I knew it we were on top of his bed grinding our hard cocks into one another. We constantly fought for control over the kiss, him finally giving in when I grabbed his cock roughly in my hand and started stroking him. I shoved my tongue into his mouth exploring each delicious crevice. Kissing Jackson felt right, easy. I couldn't help but think about how easy it was to be with him compared to how it is with Mark. Distracted with this thought, I lost control of the kiss allowing Jackson to flip us over so he was on top of me, grinding his hips into mine.

"How far do you wanna go?" He asked stopping the kiss, making me pout.

I thought about what he'd just asked not really needing much time to think about it, and I mean can you blame me? I'm sure anyone with a hot, green eyed doctor lying on top of them would say the same thing I'm going to.

"As far as your willing to go." I whispered into his ear before nibbling on its lobe, eliciting a moan from him.

"Thats pretty far. Are you sure you can handle it." He said seductively.

"Bring. It. On." I said stroking his cock, base to tip.

He quickly bent to the side grabbing a condom and lube from his nightstand. I snatched the condom out of his hand ripping the foil open with my teeth then slowly, sensually rolled the condom slowly over his cock, taking extra time on his hot piercing.

"Are you ready?" He said positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded not being able to respond like a normal human being.

It was so different being with Jackson. He was so much more careful with me, constantly asking me how I felt, if I was ok, if I liked what he was doing. It was a nice change of pace. He went slow at first pushing into me til he was buried deep in me, then he waited for me to say he could continue. He wasn't as big as Mark but he was still fairly huge, so it was nice to have time to adjust but when I was finally used to his size I wanted nothing more then for him to nail me hard til we both came. I started pushing my hips into his cock, he took it as initiative to start again.

"Faster." I said grabbing onto his ass cheeks making him thrust into me quicker.

I could feel every inch of him enter me. He started thrusting faster, finally giving me the friction I craved. As his cock hit my sweet spot I dug my nails into his ass, hard enough that there may be blood. He kept hitting it over and over again causing me to dig in further. He groaned as I did this, and I'd finally found out what his weakness was, so I dug my nails in even further then scratched up from his ass to the top of his back. He moaned uncontrollably and thrust even harder making me come all over our chests. Finally he released inside of the condom. It was five minutes later and he still hadn't moved an inch from where he was.

"So I take it you're slightly masochistic." I said rubbing the scratches I'd just given him, causing him to shudder.

"I'm sorry. Does it freak you out?" He asked slipping out of me, making me whimper.

He quickly rolled the condom off and threw it away.

"No way. Why would it?" I asked trying to make eye contact with him but he turned his head away. "Hey listen to me." I said grabbing his chin so he'd look at me. "Your sexy, and that, was one of the best fucks I've ever had. I don't care that a little pain gets you off." I said kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Your the first person I've ever been with that hasn't freaked out, or called me a perv." He said, a tear escaping his eye.

"Awe, it's fine. You never have to think about those people ever again." I said pulling him into a hug.

He rested his head on my chest and we fell asleep that way. Him in my arms, holding him, protecting him, comforting him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jackson is it alright if I use your….OH MY GOD!" Meredith squealed as she took in the sight before her.<p>

"What? Whats going on?" I asked still a little groggy.

"Alex what are you doing in Avery's bed! Naked?" She asked quickly closing the door and sitting on the bed.

I didn't answer her. I didn't answer her because waking up and finding out Jackson wasn't asleep next to me immediately brought back the feeling of abandonment I had as a child and as an adult with Mark. I looked around the room hoping to find some sort of sign that he was still here which I didn't. But I did see a note on the bed side sorry I couldn't stay.

**I got paged 911. Hope your not too mad I promise to make it up to you. ;)**

I sighed with relief. He'd left me a note. I was sad he wasn't here but the fact that he cared enough to leave me a note made me smile and blush.

"Hellooo. Earth to Alex. What the hell is going on?" Meredith asked waving her hands in front of my face.

"What? Oh, sorry. I got distracted." I said looking down and reading the note again.

"Well you better tell me whats going on. Im freaking out over here!" She screamed exaggeratedly.

"Mer, I don't want to explain this right now. I don't have the time or the effort it takes to explain how fucked up this situation is. All I have time to do is go with the flow. Which is what I've decided I'm going to do for now." I said getting up to get dressed.

"You can't just go with the flow on this one Alex! Even I know that's wrong to do to them!" She yelled to me as I exited the room.

"Would you keep it down! I don't need everyone to know about this!" I whispered sternly to her.

"Everyone is already at work. But you better know what the hell your doing otherwise your gonna end up hurting people." She said then turned and walked away.

"Ugh." As much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

If this was going to work out at all I was going to have to choose one of them. But I didn't know how! But I really didn't have time to think about it right now. I had to get ready and go to work. I walked into my room hoping to find at least a clean shirt, which I did. I put on the shirt then grabbed the first pair of shorts I saw and put them on.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." I heard my phone ring.

I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the message.

_Hey just wanted to see how you were. I didn't get a chance to say bye. You wanna come over to my place after work today? -MARK_

I read the message and couldn't help but smile. I've only been with Mark for a couple days and I already got butterflies every time he talked to me. I was about to reply to the message when I got another text this time from Jackson.

_Hey, just wanted to make sure you aren't mad at me for bailing earlier. Did you get my note? -JACKSON_

_Yeah, no worries. I got the note, I understand. But I do intend to collect on your offer to make it up to me _;) -_ALEX_

I put my phone in my pocket not having time to way t for him to reply. I ran down stairs and met Meredith in her car. I knew it was going to be an awkward car ride. This should be fun. I was about to try to talk to Mer when I got another text from Jackson. I opened the text, excepting to see some sort of snarky remark, instead I saw a picture of his thick pierced cock, standing at full attention with a caption beneath it that read _"You ready to ride that bad boy?" _I couldn't help but let out a moan as I looked the picture over.I was going to reply when suddenly a hand came down and grabbed the phone right out of my hand.

"What the fuck Meredith! Give it back!" I screamed reaching for the phone.

"So this is whats got you moaning like a horny teenager looking at porn." She said as she saw the picture of Jacksons dick.

"What is wrong with you! Why are you being such a bitch?" I screamed grabbing the phone out of her hand.

"Because what your doing is wrong Alex! And you know it! Your stringing them both along. Not even telling them that your out fucking another guy! I thought after what Mark did to you, you'd think twice before fucking up a good relationship!" She screamed looking at me with a deadly glare.

"It's none of your business what I do with my life Mer! So just STAY OUT OF IT!" I screamed my voice stared at me in shock, never having seen me this angry.

I was about to say sorry when suddenly I heard a huge crash and looked up just in time to see a truck collide with another truck at an intersection.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed but it was too late. We were to close to the accident, she didn't have enough time to swerve out of the way so we crashed into the back of one of the trucks and my entire mind went blank.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jackson's POV<span>**

"OK everybody listen up! We've got a multiple car pile up! 5 minutes out!" Chief Hunt yelled.

"I heard it's a pretty bad one. They say two people have already been declared dead by Seattle Presbyretian." I heard Yang say as everyone get their trauma gowns on.

"How many cars was it?" O'Malley asked.

"I heard 4." Izzie said, tying Yang's gown.

"Has anyone seen Grey or Karev?" Owen asked.

"Uh. Karev said they were leaving the house about 20 minutes ago." I said looking over to Hunt.

"Then shouldn't they be here by now?" He said putting on a gown.

"Maybe the crash delayed them." George said going out with Christina and Izzie to wait for the ambulances to.

Hunt and I followed closely behind them and arrived outside just as the first ambulance arrived. Hunt took the first patient into the trauma bay and told the rest of us to wait for the next bus. I always hated this part. The waiting. You never know what your gonna get as the ambulance pulls in. It's kind of like a sick version of opening presents on Christmas. Your always nervous, but excited. But we were surgeons. Trained to maintain our calm statures and fix broken people. But we can only do so much.

"Here they come." Izzie said and we all watched as the second bus doors were opened and we all stared in shock as we saw Meredith step out covered in blood.

"Mer?" Christina said.

"We were on are way here and it happened so fast. His side of the car was completely destroyed." She said through sobs, gesturing towards the body that was in the car with her.

I heard various "oh my gods" and "Alex" but my entire brain had shut down. I looked at the body closer, hoping it wasn't true. But it was, the body on the gurney that everyone was now currently trying to save was Alex. He was bloody. Dead.


	9. Awake in more then one way

_**Alex's POV**_

I woke in a bright room to someone holding my hand.

"Mark?" I asked, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Oh my god! Alex your awake!" I heard Meredith scream.

"Meredith? Ugh where am I? What happened?" I said my shoulder starting to throb.

"We got into a car accident, and your at the hospital. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'm just so glad your finally awake!" She said as her eyes started to water.

"Where's Mark? And…and Jackson?"

"They come in every once and a while. I told them not to come in too much cause I knew you didn't want anyone to know about you and them." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you for that. Umm, can you go get them now though?"

"Both of them?" She questioned.

"No. Umm, just Jackson… for now." I said. I still had some things I needed to talk to Mark about.

"Yeah of course." She said walking out of the room to get Jackson.

As I lay in the hospital bed alone I finally come to grips with the full affect of my injuries. I can feel every muscle in my body ache. I look down and see that both my wrist and my leg have casts around them. I felt gauze around my head and when I went up to touch it I felt the ache in my joints. My head was a whole other story. It was like having a hundred migraines all packed into one head. It was the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt and I couldn't help but scream. By the time my scream had come down to an approachable level there were already two nurses in my room holding me down as I lurched up from my bed in pain. I blacked out from the pain just in time to see Meredith walk in with Jackson trailing behind her.

"Alex. Alex! Come on Alex wake up." I heard as someone shook my arm.

"Stop it." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Did he just talk?"

"Alex did you just talk? Alex?"

"Yes alright I talked!" I screamed irritated at the people surrounding me.

"I told you he woke up!" I heard Meredith say defending herself.

I looked around and saw almost everyone in the hospital in my room.

"Why are you all here?" I asked looking around at all of them.

"Well we heard, and then Jackson called a code blue-"

"MY HEART STOPPED!" I jumped.

"No! No it didn't he just over reacted!" Meredith said pushing me back down on the bed.

"Ok I think we all need to give him some time to recuperate so lets all just leave him be for a while." I heard Mark say from the back of the crowd.

Everyone shuffled out of the room the second Mark had spoken, well everyone except Meredith and Jackson. I instantly got worried about being in the same room with these two at the same time.

"Meredith." I said not knowing what to do. I looked at her hoping she would catch on to what I wanted.

"Oh, um you could probably use a couple more blankets right Alex? Why don't you go get some for him Mark?" She said and I thanked god that she caught on.

"Why don't we just send him to get it!" Mark said pointing toward Jackson.

"Mark. Go. Now." She said pointing to the door.

"Fine." He said glancing at me before leaving the room.

"I'll give you guys some time to talk." Meredith said closing the curtain and door on her way out.

I looked over at Jackson who was standing in the corner of the room. He looked strange, almost like he was scared of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Im just really glad your ok." He said still not making any eye contact with me.

"No. Your lying. Something is wrong. What is it?" I asked persistently.

"Why does Mark care about you so much all of a sudden?"

"Because…we've got a thing." I said as he walked over to the bed.

"A thing? Like the "thing" we have?" He asked, and I couldn't help but be glad he said have and not had.

"Yes kind of like that."

"And I'm guessing he doesn't know about our thing. Right?"

"Yes."

He stood in silence for a while, processing what I'd just said.

"Please say something." I begged.

"Well. We never really said we were exclusive. But I really wish you'd told me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but everything got so complicated and now I'm here, and everything is just so screwed up." I said threw sobs. The monitor next to me started to beep faster indicating that my heart was going too fast.

"Alex. Hey just calm down. Its all right we can talk about this later, when you're ready." He said just as Mark walked in with a pile of blankets.

"Why is he still here? You want me to kick him out? Cause believe me I'd be happy to." Mark said placing the blankets at my feet.

"No Mark he's fine. I need to tell you both something anyway." They both became very quite which scared me a little but I needed to stay on track.

"Ok so from the looks of things I'm going to be stuck in bed for a while so I'm going to have some time to think." I said looking back and forth between the two men.

"Think about what?" Mark said obliviously. Fuck. I forgot he hadn't yet figured out I had been "seeing" Jackson.

"I've been… umm "seeing Jackson." I said with air quotes.

"Seeing? As in fucking? You've been fucking this guy?" Mark yelled getting angry.

"Please don't be mad Mark. I didn't mean for this too happen. It was just, well I don't really know what it was." I tried to explain.

"Well what is there to think about? Cause theres no way I'm saying you with him." He said pointing at Jackson.

"Don't you think I know that? thats why I have to think about who I want more. But I understand if either of you don't want to be a part of this. So if you don't think you can handle it please walk away now." I waited for one or even both of them to walk out knowing that it was a complete possibility because what I was asking was actually quite absurd but neither of them did. They stood there waiting for me to continue. To be honest it would have been nice if one of them had walked out that way I didn't have to be the reason one of them was hurting.

"Your both staying?" I said in shock.

"Hey your the best thing thats happened to me in a while Alex. I'm not letting some kid come in and take you away from me." Mark said coming to my side and holding my hand. I looked over at Jackson but he didn't say anything just went to the opposite side of the bed and held my other hand.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Mark asked.

"You guys don't have to do anything. Just wait til the end of the week and I'll have my decision." I said. "When is the end of the week by the way?" I asked having no actual clue what day it was.

"It's Monday. You were only out for a day." Jackson said.

"OK, well then see you guys in four days." I said. Mark bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before releasing my hand and walking to the door. I saw him stop and watch as Jackson bent down and gave me a kiss. It lasted much longer then Mark's kiss and involved a lot more tongue and I knew Mark wouldn't leave it alone. He walked back over to me when Jackson and I finished the kiss and started his kiss again. Their intents were clear and there kisses left me with blurred vision, swollen lips, and a dick at half mast.

"You guys aren't making this any easier for me." I said as they both walked out, taking a moment to stare at eachother with death in their eyes. This is going to get ugly.

"Well that must have been awkward."

"Meredith! What the hell!" I screamed as she walked in with a grin.

"What? It's not like I was on the other side of the door listening. Haha I _definitely _wouldn't do that." She said coming over and sitting next to me.

"Whatever. I would have told you everything anyway."

"I know." She said with a big smile. "So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I have no fucking idea." And I really didn't.

I spent the rest of the night talking to Meredith, mostly about the accident and how my surgeries went. There wasn't much to tell. I was apparently very lucky. My side of the car had the most damage done and all I was left with was a broken leg and foot both on my right side, a black eye, cuts pretty much all over my arms, and some unfortunate head trauma that caused my brain to swell which is why I was in the coma. So compared to how totaled the car is, I'm lucky to even be alive. But I was still in a lot of pain. I was on heavy doses of morphine that either made me really tired or made me very, very "happy".

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALEX'S POV<strong>_

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of a hand in mine. I wanted to see who it was but I didn't want to open my eyes, I was so tired. I reluctantly opened one eye lid just to peek to see who it was but I was instantly blinded by the light. This wasn't normal morning light? How long had I slept?

"What time is it?" I asked the still undetermined person holding me.

"It's almost one. How'd you sleep?" I smiled as I recognized the strong deep voice of Mark.

"Like I drank two bottles of tequila. But without the hangover." I said smiling as my vision finally focused on Mark. As I took the sight of him in I noticed his shirt.

"That's the exact same shirt you wore yesterday?" I questioned, pointing at it. "Have you been sleeping here?"

"Relax. I'm fine. I just don't like leaving you alone here." He replied, grabbing my hand to hold once again.

"Thats ridiculous Mark! You live like 5 minutes away!" I said, my voice getting louder.

"I don't care. As long as your here I want to be here with you." I looked at him as he said this taking a minute til I finally decided there wasn't a way to change his mind.

"Fine. But the least you could do is bring an extra shirt." I said rolling onto my side to face him.

"If it means so much to you I'll go get one now. Do you want anything to eat? I can get you something from outside the hospital so you don't have to eat this crap." He said standing up and gesturing towards a plate of what I guessed was supposed to be eggs and toast.

"Mark I'm fine you don't have to baby me." I said.

"Ok well I'm just going to bring back some stuff anyway. See you in a little bit." He said leaning down to kiss me before he opened the curtained doors and stepped out of the room.

Normally I would have argued further on him trying to pamper me with things but those eggs really did look gross so I just let him go, hoping for some real breakfast when he got back. As I sat up I finally felt the full extent of my injuries. Both my leg and foot throbbed as pain shot up my nerves all leading to my head which hurt more then all the rest of my body. I couldn't help but let out a groan as the pain consumed my body.

"Alex. Hold on I'll get you some meds." I heard Jackson say before leaving the room, coming back seconds later with morphine.

"Mmm, not too much. I don't want to go back to sleep." I said as I saw him suction three doses into a needle.

"Alex your in pain. You need the meds." He said before putting every dose into my IV.

"What the hell Jackson! I didn't want..that…much." I said getting groggy as I felt the morphine take effect.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just lay down and enjoy your drugs Alex." He said giggling.

"You know I hate you right." I said glaring at him.

"Yeah I know." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to see your wearing a new shirt." I said.

"Why wouldn't I have a new shirt on?" He asked confused.

"Oh, uh, never mind. So what goes on in this hell hole when I'm not around?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Not much. We haven't had a serious accident since…well since you and Grey. Anyway, yeah, its just been a lot of flu patients, a couple stitches here and there. Nothing special." He said sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Thats good. Can't let you guys get too far ahead of me. Speaking of which how long do you think it'll be til I'm back on my feet?" I asked but as I saw Jackson's face I realized it probably wouldn't be a good answer.

"Oh..well, I'm not sure. Your going to have to talk to Shepherd and Torres. But I wouldn't be too worried, your strong." He said resting his hand on my chest. He started rubbing my chest, getting lower and lower, passing my stomach, finally reaching the bulge in my pants.

"Jackson, I can barely move. Let alone mess around." I said grabbing his hand off my crotch.

"I know. I'm sorry. But the thought of messing around…I mean as patient and Doctor. Its kinda hot." He said biting his lip while looking me up and down.

"Oh really? Does have yet another fetish?" I said teasing him.

"Mmm, maybe a little." He said reaching down to rub his now obviously hard dick through his scrubs.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that now won't we." I said reaching down to replace his hand with mine.

"Alex, your in pain. I can wait." He said standing and pulling away but I just grabbed onto his dick harder, making his moan.

"1. I'm not tired. 2. You are extremely hot right now and 3. The thought of giving you a hand job while doctors, and nurses walk right outside is making me very….frisky." I said stroking his cock though his pants.

"Oh, God." He moaned as I reached into his pants and stroked him.

"Do you like my hands on you ?" I teased.

"Yes. Please, Alex. Faster." He begged.

"Well you know what they say, A cock a day keeps your doctor at bay." I said before pulling his pants and briefs down, hooking them under his balls. I quickly started working his boner stroking it from its pierced tip to its solid base. I think I loved the feeling of his throbbing cock in my hand almost as much as he loved my hand around him. I could tell he hadn't come in a couple days, he was thrusting and shaking so much I could barely keep my grip on his dick.

"Come on doctor. Come for me." I said making him let out one last violent shake before coming into my hand.

"Well..that was..unexpected." He said between gasps. He bent down and kissed me before we heard a deep voice from the door.

"That's funny, I was just about to say that." Mark said from the doorway.

Crap. Shit. Fuck. Damn it. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I honestly didn't realize so many people liked my story! If I had I would have definitely updated sooner! But better late then never! **

**So what do you think will happen next? Is Mark going to be jealous? Furious? Hot? Horny? Give me your thoughts :) They are all appreciated along with all the favorites, reviews, and subscriptions :) THANK YOU ALL! I am now going to try and update at least once a week possible twice.**

**Favorite**

**Comment**

**Subscribe**


End file.
